


The Epic Guitar Hero Battle

by mychemmacalromance



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bands, Bass - Freeform, Guitar Hero - Freeform, M/M, Music, same town au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemmacalromance/pseuds/mychemmacalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a lame, short little petekey fic about a guitar hero battle. hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Guitar Hero Battle

It was a rainy Saturday. Mikey Way was sitting in his room, slowly running out of magazines to read and songs to listen to. Likewise, on the other side of town, Pete Wentz was doing very close to the same thing. But his day consisted more of just staring at his band-poster-covered wall.  
Pete was snapped out of his daze by a jarring ring of his cell phone which was sitting next to him on his bed. He groaned, unhappy that someone had interrupted his...well nothing. Nevertheless, he picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he said irritably.  
"Hey, Pete," said Mikey's unmistakable voice on the other end. "I'm bored as hell man. I thought a weekend band gathering was in order. You in?"  
Pete laughed, snapped out of his bad mood by Mikey's matter-of-fact suggestion.  
"Sure man," he said, happy to have something to get him out of the house. "I'll call up the rest of Fall Out Boy, yeah?" he suggested.  
"Sounds great," replied Mikey, an obvious smile in his voice. "I'll inform the remaining members of My Chem. Shall we meet at my place in an hour?" Pete laughed, yet again, at Mikey's mock-formality and said, "Sure sounds good. See ya soon," before hanging up the phone.  
About an hour later, the nine band members had congregated in Mikey's basement, awkwardly milling about and making small talk. Then Mikey spotted his game system, and an idea came to him. He climbed up onto the coffee table in the middle of the room and, holding up Guitar Hero, announced, "I hereby challenge Pete Wentz to a bass-off."  
Pete walked over to Mikey and looked up at him with a smirk on his face. "Alright," he said. "Well, what does the loser have to do?"  
"Hmm..." Mikey pondered for a moment, searching his mind for a suitable punishment for the less-superior bassist. "The loser has to..."  
"Kiss the winner!" Piped up Joe from the outskirts of the small crowd. Patrick, the logical one of the group, looked confused. "But," he started "either way the same thing will--" he was cut off by the resounding agreement from the rest of the group. There was a sort of unspoken-about, very subtle, barely noticeable...romance of sorts between the two, and everyone was seemingly very excited to see what would become of this challenge.  
The two friends grabbed the guitar gaming devices and debated which song to choose.  
When it seemed as if the two would never reach a decision, Frank chimed in "Why doesn't Mikey play 'Sugar, We're Goin Down' and Pete can play 'I'm Not Okay' and we can see who's better?" The majority of the group (including Pete and Mikey) agreed that this was a good idea, and so that's what they did.  
Pete was up first. He selected the song, changed the setting to "bass" and began. No one had really expected this to be a serious competition, and it sure wasn't. It mostly consisted of Pete deep in bass-mode focus and Mikey jumping up and down in front of him, smiling like a madman, trying to get him to mess up. By the end of the song, Pete had wracked up a grand total of 6735 points. A new record.  
Next up was Mikey. The scenario was basically the same; Pete trying to distract Mikey (though he went slightly further with brief cheek kisses and little hugs) and Mikey trying desperately to concentrate. In the end, though, Pete was victorious, with a 307 point lead over Mikey. Mikey pretended to be upset, fake-pouting and crossing his arms, but everyone could tell he wasn't serious. This was proven when Pete came up from behind Mikey and pulled him into a huge bear hug. Mikey abandoned the sad act and broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Then, accepting defeat and knowing what he had promise to do, pulled away from Pete and then leaned in to kiss him.  
It was only a few seconds before the rest of the friends realized what was going on and crowded around the two. Everyone was laughing and cheering, but also taking note of the intensity of the kiss.  
Although it was no more than a few seconds long, both bassists felt butterflies in their stomachs and tingles on their lips, knowing the kiss was not just something they had been forced to do. It was so much more.  
Once the kiss was broken, the two had very different reactions. Pete, being Pete, just smiled at Mikey mischievously and laughed with the rest of his friends. But Mikey, on the other hand, was far more embarrassed. His cheeks were fire-engine-red and he was slowly backing away from the crowd when he ran into Andy. He and Andy had always bonded pretty well, both being kind of shy, so he was okay with this.  
"Nice try, Mikey," Andy said, referring to the competition. "You almost had him."  
Mikey laughed nervously, so glad Andy had decided not to talk about the kiss. "Yeah," he said. "Only 300 more points and I would've won. I'll get him next time."  
Andy laughed and walked away, leaving Mikey to his thoughts. And, boy, were his thoughts confusing.


End file.
